


Wander Lust

by radiantbaby



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Flogging, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbaby/pseuds/radiantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things start out with Ten and Donna as anonymous penpals, but then things get dirty, and smut ensues. [Ten/Donna]<br/>Warning: Kink, bondage, flogging, D/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander Lust

**Author's Note:**

> [This is an older fic from June 2008, but I'm working on posting all my fics here on AO3]
> 
> Original Author's Notes: I'm organizing my hard drive and decided to post several of the fics Ive written for the kinkmeme publicly. This one in particular was originally written back in June in two parts [for the prompt:  _'Doctor/Donna. They are anonymous penpals'_ ] -- [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sizeofthatthing/366.html?thread=826478#t826478) [the original story] and [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sizeofthatthing/1620.html?thread=1240660#t1240660) [the sequel], respectively -- but I combined them into one story here. There is a distinct change in style and tone from one part to another as a result, so I just wanted to mention that in advance. Oh, and at the time of writing part one, I'd not seen Midnight yet, so it is pretty AU. There is no beta for this fic as its been sitting on the net for a while now. I tried to find any typos that I could, but I might have missed some.

[1]

It started out innocently enough -- the two of them with accounts on a universe-wide online dating site for “traveling singles”, appropriately called “Wander Lust.” They’d exchanged many emails over the course of several weeks, each one pushing the envelope more and more with an erotic turn of phrase or suggestion.

They still had no idea who one another were though — even though the Doctor was starting to feel oddly interested in trying to meet his new friend (but wasn’t sure what to do about Donna when he met her) and Donna was feeling interested in meeting her new friend as well, but wasn’t sure how to broach the topic with the Doctor (and how to get _rid_ of him for some privacy as he’s a bit like a puppy and nearly always by her side).

Their wish to meet seemed to be on the cusp of being fulfilled though once the Doctor suggested to Donna that they visit a pleasure world called “Midnight.”

\---

From: dirtyoldman@wanderlust.apple  
To: gingerlovebeast@wanderlust.apple

G,

First, I must say that I greatly appreciated the lovely picture that you sent me of your breasts. You won’t believe how many times since I saw it that I’ve imagined slipping my cock between them or using my tongue and mouth on your gorgeous nipples (I’m told I’m really good with my tongue, I must confess). In fact, I am getting hard thinking about them right now.

_> >Have you ever heard of a planet called Midnight? A friend and I will be there in a few days and I’d love to meet up with you there. I’ve heard it’s really nice and I’d really love to see that cock of yours in person. The picture you sent of it was really rather wonderful and has given me many nice fantasies of you pumping it in and out of me and rubbing it’s head against my clit. Mmmmm.>>_

Oh G, you have no idea what you do to me. Every time I get an email from you, I need to have a wank. I just have to make sure my roommate D is not around, she already thinks of me as rather weird, unfortunately.

As for Midnight, it’s funny you should mention it, but I was planning a trip there as well! Did you get a coupon from Travel Lust for it too? I think we should coordinate schedules and meet up for lunch or dinner.

Also, if I may be so bold, from what I read on the brochure, Midnight has an amazing dungeon and I have to admit that I would love it if you let me tie up and lick your pussy for hours. I keep fantasizing about your ginger pubic hair. I bet it is beautiful. I love ginger hair. You can tie me up if you’d like to as well. Or spank me. I really like to be spanked. I’m a bad, bad boy sometimes. I need punishment.

Thinking of you,  
D.

\---

From: gingerlovebeast@wanderlust.apple  
To: dirtyoldman@wanderlust.apple

D,

_> >First, I must say that I greatly appreciated the lovely picture that you sent me of your breasts. You won’t believe how many times since I saw it that I’ve imagined slipping my cock between them or using my tongue and mouth on your gorgeous nipples (I’m told I’m really good with my tongue, I must confess). In fact, I am getting hard thinking about them right now. >>_

Wow, D. You certainly flatter me. Imagining you wanking about my breasts is quite a turn on. I mean, you honestly wouldn’t be the first man to do so, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like the idea of it! I’d especially love you to fuck my tits — that really turns me on. Good with your tongue? I’ll be the judge of that. *wink*

_> >I just have to make sure my roommate D is not around, she already thinks of me as rather weird, unfortunately.>>_

Weird because you are always wanking? I have a weird roommate, but he is mostly harmless. He’s a bit codependent though at times. I hope when he and I are at Midnight I can ditch him for a few hours. He’s really lovely most of the time, but he sure does go on and on about himself. Sometimes I catch myself thinking “There are better things you could be doing with your gob,” but I have to stop myself because he’s just a friend and all.

_> >As for Midnight, it’s funny you should mention it, but I was planning a trip there as well! Did you get a coupon from Travel Lust for it as well? I think we should coordinate schedules and meet up for lunch or dinner.>>_

I didn’t know there was a coupon from Travel Lust! I might mention it to my roommate (he’s planning everything), but I’m not sure I want to tell him I’m a member here. That’s a bit personal.

I would love to have lunch or dinner with you. How about Thursday afternoon? I was going to try and get rid of my roommate D and lounge by the pool, but I’d be happy for a diversion.

_> >From what I read on the brochure, Midnight has an amazing dungeon and I have to admit that I would love it if you let me tie up and lick your pussy for hours. I keep fantasizing about your ginger pubic hair. I bet it is beautiful. I love ginger hair.>>_

I think that I can go for that! I’m not much into being tied up, but if you are as good with your tongue as you say you are, then I think I can make an exception if you want to lick my cunt “for hours.” I haven’t had a guy down there in a while though, so I think it might be a good way to make up for lost time!

>> _You can tie me up if you’d like to as well. Or spank me. I really like to be spanked. I’m a bad, bad boy sometimes. I need punishment. >>_

I like bad boys. A lot. I don’t seem to be around enough of them these days. I’d love to tie you up and spank you. Do you like flogging? I recently picked up a nice flogger that I’ve been dying to use.

Kisses,  
G

\---

From: dirtyoldman@wanderlust.apple  
To: gingerlovebeast@wanderlust.apple

G,

_> >Imagining you wanking about my breasts is quite a turn on. I mean, you honestly wouldn’t be the first man to do so, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like the idea of it! I’d especially love you to fuck my tits, that really turns me on.>>_

Oh god, G. You make me so hot. I’d love to fuck your tits and come all over them. Do you like men coming on your tits? I bet you get that all the time. It might be messy, but I’m happy to lick it all up afterward and give a lot of attention to your nipples in the process. Would you like my tongue on your breasts, G?

>> _Good with your tongue? I’ll be the judge of that. *wink*_ >>

I sure hope to get the chance to show you my skills. You’d be surprised at what I can do.  
*winks back*

_> >Weird because you are always wanking?>>_

Maybe. I mean, I never do it in front of her, of course! We are just mates! She’s a ginger beauty too, but I’m not her type.

_> >I have a weird roommate, but he is mostly harmless._  
(snip)  
 _I hope when he and I are at Midnight I can ditch him for a few hours. >>_

I hope so too. I mean, he sounds nice enough, but I’d love to have some good alone time with you.

_> >I would love to have lunch or dinner with you. How about Thursday afternoon? I was going to try and get rid of my roommate D and lounge by the pool, but I’d be happy for a diversion.>>_

Thursday sounds great! There’s a highly reputed anti-gravity restaurant that I have been dying to go to — they even give you bibs! How about we meet by the pool at around noon and go from there? I’ll look for the ravishing ginger beauty with beautiful breasts. As for me, I’m tall, dark, and handsome, so I’m sure you won’t miss me.

_> >I’d love to tie you up and spank you. Do you like flogging? I recently picked up a nice flogger that I’ve been dying to use.>>_

Oh G, I really, really want to be flogged by you! Can I call you Mistress? I would love that. You can even drag me around by the hair if you’d like. I’ve got great hair, I must confess.

I am so hard right now thinking of seeing you in a few days. I can’t wait to make you come and come and come with my cock and tongue. I even have a delightful sonic toy that you might enjoy. Ladies all over the galaxy swear by it.

I need to go and relieve myself before D gets out of her bath. Hope to hear from you again soon!

D

\---

From: gingerlovebeast@wanderlust.apple  
To: dirtyoldman@wanderlust.apple

D,

Sorry for the delay in writing — things have been really crazy and busy on my end. I hope seeing you will relieve some of the tension I’ve got going on. Anyway, I don’t have a lot of time, but I wanted to send you a quick mail before I meet you on Midnight.

_> >Oh god, G. You make me so hot. I’d love to fuck your tits and come all over them. Do you like men coming on your tits? I bet you get that all the time. It might be messy, but I’m happy to lick it all up afterward and give a lot of attention to your nipples in the process. >>_

I’d love that big cock of yours to come all over my tits, bad boy. And for you to lick it up. As punishment, of course. *wink*

_> >Would you like my tongue on your breasts, G?>>_

Yes, very much so!

_> >We are just mates! She’s a ginger beauty too, but I’m not her type.>>_

Hmm, competition then? Well, may the best ginger win, I say!

_> >Thursday sounds great! There’s a highly reputed anti-gravity restaurant that I have been dying to go to — they even give you bibs! How about we meet by the pool at around noon and go from there?>>_

Sounds great!

_> >I’ll look for the ravishing ginger beauty with beautiful breasts.>>_

Oh, you do go on, but I love it! I’ll pin a rose to my robe so you can spot me just in case, though. I don’t want you running off with any other girl by mistake.

_> >As for me, I’m tall, dark, and handsome, so I’m sure you won’t miss me.>>_

This is sounding better and better!

_> > Oh G, I really, really want to be flogged by you! Can I call you Mistress? I would love that. You can even drag me around by the hair if you’d like. I’ve got great hair, I must confess.>>_

Yes, you may call me Mistress. And I will do whatever I see fit to you when you are my slave for the day, you got it? (Wow, the idea of dominating you is making me really wet).

See you tomorrow afternoon!

Your Mistress,  
G

\---------

The Doctor arrived near the pool a few minutes before noon. He’d given Donna an excuse about wanting to do some exploring and she seemed quite happy to let him go off on his own. He was really nervous, trying to hide the hardness in his groin with the thick white robe he wore. He hadn’t been able to stop dreaming about meeting D and he couldn’t wait to act out some of the fantasies they’d shared through their many emails.

The Doctor scanned the pool area, looking for the beautiful woman with a rose on her robe. Just then he noticed a woman with long ginger hair enter the area and he could tell from his vantage point that she was wearing a rose. His groin throbbed in response. He strained to try and see her face, but her head was turned away from him.

Finally she sat down on one of the lounge chairs and his breath caught. _It was Donna._

\+ + +

[2]

Donna was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the mysterious D. Part of her was surprised she was even going through with it, but the excitement of the unknown was driving her on. _Maybe she’d been around the Doctor too long?_ , she thought.

“Pardon me, Ma’am, this is for you,” a man said to her, handing her an envelope. He was dressed in a suit with a Midnight logo on the lapel, obviously some sort of staff member.

Donna took the envelope and pulled out the note inside.

_“My lovely G,_

_Change of plans, but still good fun to be had if you are still up for it._

_Follow this man, Suren, to the dungeon. He will tie you up and prepare you for me. Do everything he says. He is ours for the day and you can trust us both. I’ll be there very soon after._

_While you are waiting, I want you to think about all of the fantasies that we discussed in our correspondence. I want you to be good and wet for when I finally taste you._

_Looking forward to making you scream,  
D.”_

Donna felt a twinge between her legs at his words, already starting to get wet with anticipation.

“Suren?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m to follow you, then?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he offered her his hand to pull her from the lounge chair and then reached down to carry her bag. She’d usually not have a bag with her by the pool, but she wanted to have it to hold some of her things for playing with D, such as her new flogger, lube, nipple clamps (which D said he had a fondness for when they first chatted), etc.

Donna followed Suren down several corridors before going into a darker area that had several rooms. He used a key card to unlock one of them and let them into a small room that had a St. Andrew’s Cross, attachments for shackles and cuffs along the walls, a spanking horse, and some equipment Donna didn’t recognize. The walls were lined with lush velvet and there were a few ornate chairs in the room. Donna hadn’t been in many dungeons, but she immediately new this one was posh.

“Ain’t this posh,” she commented to Suren as he closed the door behind them.

“Sir is a very important man, I saw his ID. This is the best of the rooms available.”

“Wow,” she breathed, “And how do you fit into all this again?”

“I’m the facilitator. He hired me for the day to facilitate things for the two of you.”

“People do that?” Donna exclaimed with a laugh, “What a nice job!”

Suren put her bag in a corner of the room and directed her toward the St. Andrew’s Cross. “My instructions are to tie you up here, ma’am.”

Donna was still a bit wary of being tied up, but she let Suren attach her to the cross, spread-eagle with cuffs on her wrists and ankles. It wasn’t so bad, though she did have a moment where she felt a bit self-conscious that her robe was starting to fall open (she wasn’t wearing anything underneath). She was surprised though when Suren pulled a blindfold from his pocket and started to put it on her.

“Oi, why am I being blindfolded?”

“He does not want you to see him, yet, ma’am.”

“Where is he?”

“He will be here soon.”

After she was blindfolded, she could hear some shuffling around the room and the door open. She wasn’t sure if someone was coming in or going out and she strained very hard to hear anything, but was only met with silence. Her thoughts then went back to D’s note and how he’d wanted her to think of the fantasies they’d discussed.

She started to think of his thick cock and him pushing it between her breasts as he moaned. She loved the power her breasts had over men and she couldn’t wait to turn him on. She contemplated other things he could do with his cock — perhaps taking her roughly from behind or letting her ride on top of him — and his mouth, she couldn’t wait to feel his lips on her…

After what seemed like quite a while, she realized it was still quiet and she started to worry that she had been abandoned. “Hello?” she called out tentatively.

She felt fingertips on her exposed thigh and shuddered. “Is that you, Suren?”

“It is _him,”_ she heard Suren say from somewhere near her.

“Why don’t you answer me, D?”

“I’m his voice today, ma’am. I’ll say everything he can’t,” Suren added.

“But how do you know what to say? I can’t hear him speaking to you.”

“Telepathic connection,” Suren replied. “Facilitators are telepathically linked to their clients.”

Donna was a bit overwhelmed trying to take the whole situation in. It also certainly didn’t help that someone — D? — was lightly caressing the inside of her thighs.

“Have you been thinking about us, G? Our fantasies?” Suren asked, obviously using D’s words.

“This is weird.”

“Forget Suren, he is just my mouthpiece. Are you wet, G? Are you ready for me to taste you yet?”

“Yes,” she moaned, feeling the hot air from his mouth brush against her thighs as he breathed against her.

“I’m not sure G, you seem so hesitant. I want you to be able to give yourself over completely. I want you to be mine today and then, I will give myself completely to you.”

“Lick me,” she groaned, her teeth gritted.

“Oh, demanding, aren’t we?” he stopped touching her. “Maybe I should let you hang here a little longer while I watch. I was watching you, you know. I saw you writhing here before I touched you and began to speak with you. What were you thinking about, G?”

“Your cock.”

“What about my cock?”

“You fucking my tits and then,” she gasped as he began to touch her again, slowly sliding the terry cloth of her robe open. “And then, you fucking me from behind.”

“I like both of those ideas. I think I can accommodate them later if you’d like.”

“Yes,” she groaned as his fingers trailed up her sides, lightly sweeping over her breasts.

“I have other things in store first though, G.”

“Like what?” He suddenly pulled both her nipples between his thumb and forefingers and she called out.

“I said I wanted to tie you up and lick that gorgeous pussy of yours for hours. I thought now was as good a time as any.”

“You were serious?”

He returned to lightly caressing her sides and belly.

“Very,” his hands slid down lower, “I just have to see,” they slid down even lower, “if you are wet enough yet.”

Donna keened out as she felt a finger slip inside her, slowly moving it in and out of her as a thumb pressed against her clit. A moment later, the finger slipped out and she could hear a suckling noise. “Lovely and _so very delicious._ I think you are ready.”

She heard what sounded like wood squeaking across the floor and decided it was probably a chair. She marveled a bit to herself at this strange man that was apparently sitting in a chair about to lick her “for hours,” (often she was lucky to get a bloke down there for more than ten minutes on a good day), but then was quickly distracted by that first soft flick of a tongue against her clit.

Donna wasn’t sure how long he’d sat there with his mouth pressed against her or how many times she’d come. It all seemed almost like a dream. In her haze, she would hear Suren telling her how much D liked her taste and giving her orgasm after orgasm and making her scream. In fact, he was saying lots of dirty things and _Donna loved it._

The dutiful Suren also kept giving her sips of water through a straw and would massage her wrists where they were bound to ease them, but as more and more time passed, she felt her body slumping more and more with exhaustion.

Still, it was all so _amazing._ D was better with his tongue than she could have imagined and he made her feel things that she wasn’t even sure were possible. He was relentless and tireless, his tongue and fingers working her sex, pushing her to her physical limits of pleasure.

She never wanted it to end.

Once he stopped, Donna just hung there, weak and panting. Hands slid up her sides again to rest in her hair, caressing it sweetly. She then felt his hands move behind her head and she could tell he was taking off the blindfold.

Donna ached in anticipation of finally seeing her mysterious lover.

The cloth was pulled off and she opened her eyes with a gasp.

“Doctor?” she yelped, her heart suddenly racing.

“I’ve been a very, very bad boy today, Donna. You are going to need to punish me,” he said, staring her deeply in the eyes.

Donna was shocked to see his face was glistening with her juices, but she was more in shock that it was _him_ who had done all this, _him_ who she’d been corresponding with. How did he know it was her?

“D-doctor?” she stammered, “B-bad…boy?”

“Yes, I tied you up and fooled you into thinking you were with a stranger,” he reached up to caress her wrist with his thumb, “And now you must be _so_ tired and sore. I should not have done that to my Mistress. I should not have deceived you. I should be flogged.”

Donna was still staring at him — she knew she was, she couldn’t _help it._ It was as if her brain was fighting to try and process everything that was happening. The Doctor — her _friend_ — had just gone down on her for hours. The Doctor — her _friend_ — had been sharing sexual fantasies in anonymous emails with her all this time.

“Yes, you _have_ been bad. How long have you been fooling me?”

“Only today, Mistress. I only knew what was going on when I saw you by the pool.”

“You’ve made me look like a fool. You do know that I wasn’t expecting to fuck you — I mean, _you_ and not D.”

“Have I displeased you, Mistress?”

Donna shook her head at his submissive tone. Surprisingly, it was turning her on.

“You have pleased me, but I do need to punish you for fooling me. Untie me.”

The Doctor detached her from her restraints and she fell into his arms, her body still limp. He carried her over to one of the chairs and sat her down. He then dropped to his knees in front of her, almost like a dog, and submissively laid his head on her lap.

“Does _he_ have to watch?” Donna asked, referring to Suren who was still standing in a corner. She started to caress the Doctor’s hair despite herself.

“He can turn around if you need, Mistress. Anything you want.”

Donna thought for moment. “I want you to suck him off while I watch, actually. I need to get my energy back up and I think it would be a good show. Can you suck off the help?”

“Yes, Mistress,” the Doctor said, looking up at her.

“I want you to make him come, and swallow it, and then when you are finished I want you to go over to that spanking horse for your flogging.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The Doctor started to stand up, but Donna pressed him back down by the shoulder. “Stay on your knees, crawl to him like the dog you are.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The Doctor slowly crawled toward Suren, whose face had a blank expression as he approached. Soon the Doctor had pulled his trousers down and was sucking his cock, rather eagerly to Donna’s surprise.

Donna sat back in the chair, relaxing as she watched, lazily stroking between her legs at the sight. She now knew that the Doctor was good with his mouth, but she was finding it oddly titillating to watch this man (who she’d always _refused_ to let herself think of sexually) giving another man head.

Her thoughts began to wander to that picture she’d seen of the Doctor’s cock — _if it had even really been_ his _cock after all the subterfuge_ — and despite herself she was finding herself aching to have it inside her. She looked over at the spanking horse and thought how good it would feel to have the Doctor fuck her from behind as she mounted it. She couldn’t see if he was hard beneath his own robe, but she imagined that he was and the thought made her even wetter.

She’d have to get him to fuck her after the flogging.

Suren, ever-quiet through most of the blowjob, suddenly started to grunt with his orgasm. “That’s it, swallow it all, Doctor. I want you to clean up all the come from his cock,” Donna called out, watching him greedily suck and lick Suren’s cock.

She reached over for her bag and pulled out her flogger and nipple clamps and then walked over to the two men.

“That’s a good boy,” she said to the Doctor, stroking his hair. The Doctor nuzzled against her thigh, sighing as she petted him, but yelped when she grabbed his hair harshly. “Now, up on the spanking horse.”

Donna slipped off the Doctor’s robe — leaving him nude — and attached the cuffs on his wrists. She stroked his back lightly with her fingernails, delighting in the way his back arched up and he moaned. “You were such a good boy with Suren, Doctor. For that, along with the flogging, I’m going to give you a little gift.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“I brought my nipple clamps for you. I know how much you like them.”

“Oh, _yes_ , Mistress.”

Donna attached the nipple clamps, tightening them until the Doctor signaled her to stop. He wore them tighter than she liked on herself — she never would have guessed the old bugger liked pain so much.

Donna then grabbed her brand new leather flogger and began to slowly work it over his shoulders, back, and buttocks. The Doctor groaned beneath her and she reached down to lightly stroke his cock. It was hard in her hand and, again, she felt the thrill of later having it inside her.

After she worked on the Doctor with the flogger for a short while, she found she could no longer wait. His groans and grunts were driving her to distraction, so she placed her flogger on the ground and leaned over the Doctor, pressing her body — her breasts — against his back. He hissed at the combination of pain from his wounds and pleasure from the softness of her skin.

“I want you to fuck me on this from behind, Doctor,” she whispered.

“Yes, Mistress.”

She unfastened his restraints, removed the nipple clamps, and helped him to stand. Before her, he held his head down submissively, and Donna stared at his mouth, his soft lips opened slightly.

“Kiss me,” she commanded.

He kissed her, letting her lead it in intensity. Donna was surprised as she thought — after all they’d done that day — they not shared a simple kiss.

Donna then pulled from him, caressing his cheek for a moment, before turning to mount the spanking horse. “Now fuck me.”

“Do you wish to be restrained, Mistress?” the Doctor asked, settling between her legs. Donna looked back and saw he was at the perfect height and smiled.

“Not this time.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

The Doctor moved forward, slowly sliding his cock into her wetness. Donna groaned at his penetration, loving the feel of his length inside her, as he began to move against her. “Harder,” she called out and he began to push harder and quicker against her, his hips and balls smacking against her. “I don’t want you to come until I tell you to, got that?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Faster, I like it rough,” she cooed, her back arching as he pushed against her, grabbing her hips hard, sinking his fingernails into her flesh.

Donna reached behind her and brushed one of his nipples and the Doctor bucked hard against her, whining in pleasure. The angle was weird though, so she turned to look at Suren, who was watching them both (now fully dressed again). “Suren, would you put his nipple clamps back on?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Suren nodded and then walked over to stand behind the Doctor.

He reached around from behind and slowly fastened one of the clamps to his nipple. The Doctor bucked again. “Yes,” he hissed.

Suren then attached the other clamp and Donna groaned with the Doctor as he pinched one of her nipples at the same time.

“Thank you, Suren,” Donna said and he returned to the corner near them.

“Do you like this, Doctor?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Did you ever imagine doing this to me before today? I mean, the _real_ me, not G.”

There was a pause and a sigh. “Yes.”

“I thought you didn’t like me in that way, you naughty boy.”

“I lied. I’m a good liar.”

“I’ve had dreams about you fucking me, you know. I always tried not to think about them, but I had them anyway.”

The Doctor groaned.

“I always wondered what fucking an alien would be like,” she added. “It’s one adventure I hadn’t had yet.”

“Am I pleasing to you, Mistress?” he asked, his voice shaking. Donna could tell he was really fighting his impending orgasm.

“Yes, very much so. We need to do this again sometime. Maybe up on the console. In my dreams you take me bent over the console.”

The Doctor’s body trembled and he called out. “I…I would like that, Mistress.”

“Come for me, Doctor. I want you to come.”

The Doctor pushed against her hard two or three more times before yelling out with his climax, shaking and bucking against her. Then he collapsed against her back.

“I need a nap and maybe some food,” Donna murmured.

“Let’s go back to the room. We’ve upgraded, by the way, you’ll love it.”

The Doctor got up and the two of them put their robes back on. They repacked Donna’s bag and grabbed it, leaving Suren with what looked like some sort of tip from the Doctor.

Donna and the Doctor walked arm and arm. “By the way, what do you mean by upgraded?”

“Psychic paper. I showed it to them when I had to work out this whole thing after seeing you by the pool. They think I’m the President of Cenestia, a small colony on the other side of the galaxy from here. Once they found out, they were scrambling to accommodate me. I’m a rather bad President in most circumstances, even ran away when I was one back on my home world, but I figured I could play along for the benefits. Besides, we’ve now got the Presidential Suite, Donna Noble.”

“And we are sharing a bed?”

“If you’d like…Mistress,” he said with a wink.

“I think I could deal with that, _‘dirty old man’”_


End file.
